Gilan's aprentice
by ealen miluna
Summary: it is just like rangers apprentice but with with one extra character and a girl ranger apprenticed to Gilan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Ever since Ella could remember she had known Will she also liked him because they were alike in many ways. I remember a day many years ago when I had been high in the giant fig tree that severed as a safe house from a bully called Horace. When al a sudden will raced up the tree and was next to me and also Horace was yelling up to them you two will never be chosen for any apprenticeship. Of course it had been him ho had chased her up earlier and would know she was up here and she new it was to late to sneak into her room for some sleep but eventually hoarse left and they both sneaked into there rooms and ended up having enough sleep for the choosing. The next morning I woke up to the sound of the morning bells and quickly got dressed in my yellow special ecation dress. And hurried to break feast there every one was so un easy that even Horace didn't try to tease me or will. At that moment I remembered the dream that will's father in full armor fitting against the worgal hordes cutting them down from every direction but eventually being overwhelmed. I envied will though because like me he did not now how is parents were but on my case every one else new but I dint and could not fantasize stories on how they died. After that she realized that the barons secretary had shoed up and quickly lined up behind the other five wards. She had shoed up to the ward when she wasn't even 1 yet but one month after will had. The next thing she new they were being asked to line up by height and she saw Horace then Alyss then gorge how was half a head shorter than alyss then jenny offered for them to go infront of her but then martin the secretary was like that girl first than the other and then the boy. I touched wills arm knowing he was furious with martin and he automatically calmed down at her touch. I thought I wonder why he does that is it because he under stands me it must be. At that moment I caught a glimpse of movement thru the window but dismissed it. At that moment the craft masters shoed up Rodney the battle school master leading and close behind him Ulf the horse master then the elegant lady Pauline head of the diplomatic service then Nigel the scribe master and last but not least master Chubb the castle cook. Then I thought I saw more movement out of the window this time I looked closer but could not find anything so I just dismissed it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**IF YOU READ PLEASE REIVEW AND TELL THE TRUTH** **Chapter two**

I was in a far away land though I noticed Will move his head and when I looked up I saw the ranger of Redmont fief he was the man shrouded in mystery the one who led the battle at Hackham Heath he was halt. He stood in the ranger uniform of brown and gray with a molten green cloak and other colors of the forest, I had always wondered why they wore the colors of the forest.

Wile I was thinking about the mysterious halt I did not notice that martin was talking and when I tuned back in I heard him say first in line step up and address your self to the baron. Horace hesitated then stepped up and baron Arald said what is your name to Horace. He said Horace Altman sir…my lord. Then the baron asked what and do you have a preference to what craft. Battle school sir Horace said. Then Arald locked to sir Rodney head of redmonts battle school. Rodney looked over horse from head to toe and said he has it in him I will give him the usual three month probationary period.

Martin said next and Alyss stepped up and said proudly and confidently Alyss Mainwaring appointment to diplomatic service . The baron turned and said lady Pauline she said off course and immediately then martin said next in line and then gorge the person that never was nervous couldn't speak for a wile. Then when he finally spoke it was so low that only my acute ears could hear him say his name then he said it louder and almost every one understood him. Then the baron asked what appointment do you wish. In barley legible voice he said scribe school and then the baron and Nigel the scribe master had a disagreement on weather gorge should go to scribe school but Nigel won.

Then it was Jenny's turn and she applied for cock school then master chub asked how she would prepare a certain dish I don't know what to do but she did an she proved she did. Then it was my turn I walked up to the baron and said Ella Great and battle school sir. The next thing I new sir Rodney said no I am sorry but you have too much of your father to be stock in battle school. To me that made no sense to me but to every one else it made perfect sense then he asked me for second choice I said I didn't have one. Then he said do you have any special abilities I said I can move like a wraith thru the forest without trying if that makes any different. Then I will think what to do with you because what ever sir Rodney says now you will still go ther before the farms right sir Rodney right sir.

Then it was wills turn he chose battle school and was declined and the horse school and was declined again. Then unexpectedly ranger halt reached forward and put a folded piece of paper saying in a gruff voice that was semi familiar but she had never heard halt speak before so she did not know why his voice was familiar. His words were this information might help on your choice on what to do with those two he pointed at me and will.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the day rolled on after the choosing ceremony I sat at the window I was thinking about what that letter had on it. At about 4:00pm I promised myself that I would go and see what was on that letter. When it was dark and way past dusk I shimmied down the wall from my room to the ground. When I reached the ground and jumped of the wall my feet barley made a noise. Though for some reason I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around and I saw will though he was not watching me but watching the trees as they shifted he shifted and he was moving as if he was the tree he was also as quiet as a ghost. I marveled at his skill but when I started across the curt yard I felt like I was the tree as it braced it self for a blast of wind I did to when it shivered at alight breeze I did to I felt like I had become the tree. When I got to the inner walls around the central tower I could see will a little ways up the tower then I froze stock still because there in front of me was the tower guard walking but fortunately he passed right by not looking up. Then after the guard left Will resumed climbing but I went up to the tower about 5 feet to the right then climbed to a second floor window which I new as the battle masters office. I climbed up to the window then dropped into the room then I snuck to the door and opened it as quietly as possible to a spiral staircase. From there I quietly snuck up to the barons office then I went quietly through the door as Will went through the window our eyes met and we could see in each others eyes that we were here for the same reason I gestured with my head for him to go first but I was close behind when all a sudden the ranger halt came out of the shadows and said….


End file.
